Relapse
by Mystic8668
Summary: Chapter 2 Up! Max healed Maria and now everyone is ok, or are they? What happens when her disease spreads…? Slightly AU, Sequel to Disease.
1. Chapter One

Relapse  
  
Summary: Max healed Maria and now everyone is ok, or is it? What happens when her disease spreads.? Slightly AU, Sequel to Disease.  
  
Info: In this story there is no Jesse, and Isabel will graduate with everyone else, and Max still lives with the Evan's.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell or any of its character, but I do own this story.  
  
The sun was bright today. Way too bright for Max Evan's likings. He rolled onto his side putting his head under his pillow in an attempt to shield his eyes from the sun, though it was not working very well.  
  
"Max, it's time to wake up! This is your last week of high school; you need to make the most of it!" Dianne Evans, Max and Isabel's, mother happily said as she flung open the curtains in his room, letting the brilliant sunlight shine in even more.  
  
"I don't want to, five more minutes, please." Max said rolling onto his other side pillow still intact on top of his head. It wasn't like him to dread going to school, he actually enjoyed it. Besides he would get to see Liz. Though lately he wasn't feeling too great, and he didn't know why since alien human hybrids like him should not be getting sick.  
  
"Max, honey do you feel alright?" She asked him sitting on the side of his bed; she knew it wasn't like him to not want to go to school, too. Slowly, he sat up while taking the pillow off of the top of his head.  
  
"I feel fine, mom, you can go to work now, I can get dressed by myself, I am a big boy now." He said laughing slightly, knowing quite well that he didn't feel anything like fine. Running his hand through his messy bed head hair, he smiled at her.  
  
"Alright, if you're sure you feel ok; I guess I can't be a meddling mother, but you know Isabel said she wasn't feeling that well when I went into her room. There must be something going around." Sighing Dianne stood up taking one last glance, and walked out the door.  
  
Max kept the worry in his head until she left, so it was clearly etched upon his face. He let alone Isabel and he should not be getting sick. It's not in our nature he thought. Standing up he picked out the days clothing and changed, feeling worse with every movement, but trying hard not to think about it.  
  
Then there was a knock on the door, "Max can I come in?" A very drowsy Isabel could be heard through the door.  
  
"Yeah go ahead."  
  
She opened the door and came trudging in, already dressed as he was. Isabel had a dark circle around her eyes, and was very pale.  
  
"Isabel is you feeling alright?" He asked her, hoping he didn't look that bad, but he clearly felt the way she looked.  
  
"Does it look like I feel alright?" She asked him agitated then softened, "I could ask you the same question. Max, I'm scared, we never get sick." She said obviously worried about their current situation.  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing, probably just some weird hybrid coming of age thing." Max said not believing his own reasoning, but trying to make his sister feel better, when he could not.  
  
Isabel stood up and looked at him unsurely, "You think?" He nodded, "Well, I hope it passes soon because I want to look good for graduation." She said trying to brighten both of their moods.  
  
"Yeah Is, of course."  
  
Meanwhile at the Parker residence Liz wasn't feeling too great either.  
  
Maybe if I lie on my stomach long enough, I won't have the urge to vomit every time I attempt to stand up, she thought. Lying on her side for five minutes, she then stood up feeling slightly better.  
  
Looking at her in her vanity mirror Liz cringed at what she saw. Bags under her eyes, slightly lighter skin tone, she looked as if she hadn't slept or eaten in days, which she'd done plenty of considering how terrible she felt.  
  
She then brushed her hair, and applied a small amount of blush to her cheeks, to give them a small bit of color. Hoping the bags under her eyes would go away before she got to school, she made her way downstairs, to find Maria who was waiting for her.  
  
"Hey Liz." Maria managed to get out before starting a coughing fit. After a short while she stopped and looked back up at her friend. She looked like she was in the same condition that Liz was in.  
  
"Hey 'Ria, you're sick, too huh?" She asked concerned for her friend.  
  
"There must be something going around, I guess. I saw Kyle last night when he stopped by my house with his dad, and he wasn't looking to great either." Maria said coughing a little after she finished, "Well we better get going, don't want to be late for the last week." She said laughing.  
  
"Yea I guess so then let's go." Liz said as they headed out the doors of the Crashdown. She looked at the car that Maria was getting into oddly, "Where's the Jetta?" She asked curiously, as she looked at the more modern car.  
  
"Oh it's in the shop, had to get the brakes fixed or something. My mom thinks I wear them down or something, but I swear I do not, chica. I'm not a bad driver am I?" Maria asked her best friend.  
  
"No.no of course not." Liz said half-heartedly knowing quite well that her friend wasn't the best of drivers, and that should be considered a compliment.  
  
The drive to school was quiet, except for a few curses yelled out the window from Maria who wasn't a pleasant driver early in the morning, and she wasn't feeling well.  
  
Pulling into the parking lot, alongside Max's chevelle, where he, Isabel, and Michael were waiting, all looking as bad as Maria and Liz did, they got out of the car. Maria going into one of her coughing fits again.  
  
Michael too had awakened in his apartment feeling terrible, but decided to go just to see Maria.  
  
"Are you guy's sick, too? Wait, is that even possible?" Liz asked remembering once that Isabel had told her that they don't get sick, and that they hadn't ever.  
  
"Apparently, we do, now at least." Michael mumbled feeling as if he was going to vomit like Liz had earlier.  
  
Maria stopping coughing added to the conversation, "We are all such losers coming to school when we're sick out of our minds." She said feeling the tingle in her throat, resisting the urge to start coughing again.  
  
"I told our Mom that I felt fine, she was bugging me about it this morning. She said she thinks something must be going around." Max said.  
  
"Yeah, going around to only all of us." Isabel said irritated, noticing all the other people around them who looked like they had never felt better.  
  
"That's not true, because I saw Kyle last night and he wasn't feeling well either." Maria said.  
  
"Why did you see Kyle last night? I thought you said you were busy." Michael asked her jealously.  
  
"I was busy, Mom wanted to have this Valenti, DeLuca thing where we could get used to being around each other." Maria smiled at the jealousy that was evident in his voice.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Max stood leaning against his car thinking why would only they be sick, and then it hit him.  
  
"We're all connected." He said, thinking that they would all understand.  
  
"What are you talking about Maxwell?" Michael asked him the thought not clicking yet in his head.  
  
"We are all connected, us three and those three. I healed Liz, Maria, and Kyle. It's a circle." Max stated.  
  
"Well how would it all effect us, nobody's been sick." Isabel said thinking of the notion.  
  
"One of us has." Liz said looking straight at Maria who looked back at her wide eyed.  
  
"Maria." Michael stated calmly.  
  
Read and Review! 


	2. Chapter Two

Relapse  
  
Summary: Max healed Maria and now everyone is ok, or is it? What happens when her disease spreads.? Slightly AU, Sequel to Disease.  
  
Info: In this story there is no Jesse, and Isabel will graduate with everyone else, and Max still lives with the Evan's.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell or any of its character, but I do own this story.  
  
Haley: Hey I got that quote in there! Heh heh  
  
Looking back at Michael who seemed oddly calm, thoughts raced through Maria's head. No, my disease is gone; if it wasn't gone I would be dying. She shook her head it couldn't be back could it? She asked herself. Max healed me.oh no.  
  
"Max you healed me." She looked at him fear in her eyes.  
  
"Yes, I did. Your disease is gone, I took it and now it's gone." Max replied not quite sure himself.  
  
"No, no it's not." Liz said understanding before anyone else had. Her brain scientifically thought through all the possibilities that she could think of and it kept coming back to one, "You said you took it Max, and now it's gone. You took it but it's not gone. It spread, from you to all of us, through the connection." She shuddered slightly knowing what that meant.  
  
"I killed us all." Maria said softly. Guilt was the main emotion going through her body, guilt and fear.  
  
"How that's not possible. When Max takes away an illness it doesn't stay with him. It just simply disappears, even though he might feel bad afterwards, but that's just from the stress the healing puts on his body." Isabel stated simply, in denial of what was actually happening.  
  
"Maria's must have been different." Michael put in wondering why hers would be different from the children in the hospital who had terminal illnesses, he felt horrible afterwards, but the people who were part of the connection then hadn't received the children's illnesses.  
  
"Hers was different," Max started he remembered when he searched for the illness in her body it was different then anything he had ever seen or read about, it looked sort of.he didn't know quite how to put it, manufactured? How could that be, he questioned himself, "It wasn't normal, there's never been anything like it; ever."  
  
"Ok so it developed in her body." Liz stated trying to stick up for her best friend, she had a weird feeling that they may be thinking that she purposely gave it to all of them.  
  
"People, I'm right here." Maria said annoyed that they were all acting like she wasn't standing there part of the conversation.  
  
"Sorry," Max said to her, "I don't know how to put this so I'm going to say what keeps coming to my mind. I think it was manufactured." Max said then saw shock written upon everyone's faces.  
  
"Hey don't blame me. Liz is the one that got shot and we don't all have bullet holes!" Maria shouted at Max.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me Maxwell. If it was manufactured how could it be just shoved into her head? You think she's trying to kill us all." Michael said now feeling anger since he thought Max was accusing Maria. He looked at her who looked now ghostly white, from Max's words.  
  
"No, Michael of course not. If she was I would have known from the flashes I got when I healed her," Max looked at her and said, "I trust you Maria, we all do, and I'm not blaming this on you."  
  
"Neither am I, but how do we find out where it came from?" Isabel asked, "And how do we get rid of it if the one who saves, can't even save himself." She said talking about Max. She was right how could they survive the disease if it was terminal and they couldn't be healed?  
  
"Max I'm so scared." Liz said like she was about to cry. I am not ready to die; I am only 18 I can't die, she thought. He hugged her and held her close to him, whispering in her ear that everything would be all right.  
  
"We need to just go through the day like we usually would and we can figure this out later." Max said checking his watch noticing there was five minutes to get to their first period classes. So they started walking towards the school.  
  
Maria thought and thought and thought. She had no clue where it could possibly come from, she was sick before she came to Roswell. Her father had a doctor come to the house, to see what the matter with her was when she fainted as she took her last step from their staircase. Maria couldn't remember anything, but then she remembered something. The day before that happened, she mentioned what she thought was a bug bite to her father and he said it was nothing to worry about, it didn't itch but it hurt and it was in the back of her neck. She couldn't remember how she could have gotten it since it was winter and she was rarely outside. He shrugged it off and told her it was nothing, and she forgot about it after it disappeared several hours later, well at least until now.  
  
"I had a bug bite." She said abruptly, stopping in the middle of the hallway as they all began to separate to go to their various classes.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that." Isabel said to her sarcastically.  
  
"No, I had a bug bite the day before I got sick, but then it went away a few hours later, and I forgot about it until now."  
  
"So you think a bug gave you that disease?" Michael asked her raising an eyebrow, not caring about being late for class.  
  
"It couldn't. It would have stayed visible for at least a few days after she got it, not only a few hours." Liz said remembering learning about it from one of her junior science book kits.  
  
"Maybe it wasn't a bug bite." Max stated simply. He remembered that when he was in the white room they injected things into his body and where they put them appeared to look like a bug bite for a short while, but then healed really quickly afterwards.  
  
"What're you saying Max?" Isabel said softly so only they could hear not wanting the other students in the hall to wonder what was going on.  
  
"What I'm saying, Isabel, is that maybe she got a shot, that put it into her body."  
  
"I never got a shot I haven't been to the doctors in ages. I woke up and I went to the bathroom and I saw it on the back of my neck since it was hurting." Maria said furrowing her eyebrows trying to remember the last time she had went to the doctors. He father would never let her go, saying he didn't trust them.  
  
"You don't only have to get shots from a doctor." Liz said, knowing what Max was suggesting, while Michael and Isabel didn't know where the conversation was going.  
  
"Maria, how much do you know about your father?" Max asked her.  
  
She frowned; she didn't know much about him at all. For all the years that she had lived with him, they never really had a father daughter relationship. She knew nothing about him, she couldn't even remember a time when they actually talked about anything besides if she was doing alright in school because if she kept up her good grades she could go into his business. Maria never understood what he was talking about because she knew he was a lawyer, "Nothing at all really."  
  
"Are you suggesting that he put that disease in her?" Michael asked him, becoming extremely angry with Maria's father.  
  
"Yeah I am." Max answered. Just then the bell rang and they all ran off into different directions, thinking about what Max had said.  
  
Meanwhile Amy DeLuca was at her house talking to Maria's dad on the phone. She noticed that Maria wasn't feeling well, too.  
  
"Hello, Draney residence." The voice on the other line answered, her father.  
  
"Hello Matthew." Amy said coldly to the man on the other end of the phone, which she'd grown to hate more and more over the years.  
  
"Ahh Amy, how good of you to call. How is our daughter Maria?" He asked.  
  
"That's what I was calling to talk to you about. Her disease went away, I guess those medications worked, but that's not what I wanted to tell you, I wanted to ask you something. Does she have any allergies? Because she's been feeling sick lately and she said that you know all of her medical information."  
  
"None that I can think of."  
  
"Oh alright then." She said hanging up on him.  
  
Matthew turned in his chair and smiled. He knew quite well what had happened. He knew it was only a matter of time before the healer of the group had taken away her disease, but his unit had manufactured it from the information they'd received from the spacecraft that came before their main building blew up from one of the four. They made it so that it would go throughout the group since he knew they were all connected.  
  
"And they have no idea." He whispered to himself, feeling very smug.  
  
His phone rang and he picked it up knowing exactly who it was, "Soon." Is all he said into the receiver before hanging it up.  
  
Read and Review! 


End file.
